Hey There, Sweet Bella
by topaz.paradise
Summary: Takes place a little into Twilight. A few minor changes, Bella is in marching band with a mysterious young man who one day decides to surprise her with a little song. XD


**A/N: Ack. My first fanfic, so not too harsh. I'll keep this short. Warm and fuzzy? Right? So this story actually happened to a friend of mine (no vamps there tho). But I think I'm changing it enough to suit you peeps. Okay! Let's get crackin!**

**Summary: Bella has just moved to Forks and has mistakenly been placed in marching band. A little into Twilight. With some few minor changes. Band rather than science class . . .**

_Ugh, I hate marching band_ I have been in Forks for two months and they have yet to fix my schedule. I don't even play an instrument, how can they put me in marching band? I must admit though, my skills at the triangle have vastly improved since my arrival.

"All right, people! Outside and in formation! Let's go! We have a dress rehearsal on Friday! C'mon!" Calls out Dr. Sans. The entire class grumbles as we all shift towards the fire exit. I have no friends in this class, so I walk alone, gripping my triangle.

The only other person to walk without an entire posse around him is Edward. He is a mystery to me. We both sit in the back; he plays the piano while I am forced to glance over his shoulder at the sheet music.

Every now and then, the muscles in his face will clench into a grimace. His hands will seize up, the tendons standing out. He will continue to play, but his beautiful melody is always noticeably harsher.

It is times like these that I wish I had musical talent.

We reach the empty parking lot and I join the symbols in the most discreet corner of the formation.

Edward didn't have to practice with us; his piano part was already recorded. He won't have to be subjected to hours of marching torture in the icy wind.

Our broken melodies are terrible, even I could tell. But the notorious band teacher is oblivious.

"Great rehearsal everyone! I think this gonna be great for the homecoming game! Take a ten minute break and then we go from the top!"

It is chilly outside. I it on the edge of the sidewalk and nibble a granola bar. I looked up just as a chilled wind catches my face. My eyes sting. _Damn contacts . . ._

A foggy image forms on the podium_ what? It's barely been two minutes! I don't want to keep practicing._

I hear the click of the loud speaker and someone clears their throat.

"Ahem"

Edward is standing on the podium with a guitar in his hands and a microphone pointing at his lips. He starts to sing.

_Hey there, Sweet Bella_

_What's it like in Phoenix City?_

_I can bet you miss the sunrise_

_But, girl, today you look so pretty_

_Yes you do_

_The sun can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear it's true_

I start to choke. I haven't realized that I am holding my breath. He can't mean me. Not me! There must be someone else he's singing to. Why is he staring at me? And why did he mention Phoenix?

_Hey there, Sweet Bella_

_You might like it here in Washington_

_The rain will stop eventually_

_And someday you may just get to see the sun_

_Close your eyes_

_Just look up at the clouds_

_They're the sun's disguise_

My lungs won't work. Edward is singing to me. Since when did Edward sing to anybody? Since when did Edward even talk to me?! Since when did Edward even enjoy my presence?! Now he's singing to me? What's all this "Sweet Bella" about?!

_Oh, it's what you do to me,_

_Oh, it's what you do to me,_

_Oh, it's what you do to me,_

_Oh, it's what you do to me,_

_What you do to me_

I do stuff to him?! What's that supposed to be? Is he talking about when he tightens his fists?! I just thought he was having muscle spasms!

_Hey there, Sweet Bella,_

_I know times are getting hard,_

_But just believe me girl_

_Someday you'll be driving a faster car_

_You'll have it good_

_You'll have the life you knew you would_

_My word is good_

Okay, he crossed the line. There is NOTHING wrong with my car. Stupid shiny Volvo driver.

_Hey there Sweet Bella,_

_I've got so much left to say_

_If every simple song I wrote to you_

_Would take your breath away I'd write it all_

_I'll still catch you when you fall_

_I'd have your all_

Did I miss something? He's gonna catch me! . . . He's gonna catch me? . . . . He wants to catch me?

_Oh, it's what you do to me,_

_Oh, it's what you do to me,_

_Oh, it's what you do to me,_

_Oh, it's what you do to me,_

_What you do to me_

What am I doing to him?!?!?!

_Homecoming nears pretty fast_

_But before we know it, it has passed_

_I want you by my side for that last dance_

_The marching bands show will suck_

_And that fact can't be real enough_

_But the rest of the night still has yet to come_

_Sweet Bella, I can promise you_

_That by the time that we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same_

_And you're to blame_

Lungs . . . work dammit! . . . throat . . . breathing . . . breathing, yeah . . . I know how to breathe . . . sure I do . . . never mind.

_Hey there, my Bella,_

_May I have this dance?_

_I promise you won't trip or fall_

_While you're in my hands_

_You know I want you just for you_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there Sweet Bella here's to you_

_This one's for you_

He wants me . . . . Edward Cullen, the Greek god of all gods wants ME?!?! Oh I hate practical jokes . . . Oh god everyone must be in on it too . . . oh god . . .

_Oh, it's what you do to me,_

_Oh, it's what you do to me,_

_Oh, it's what you do to me,_

_Oh, it's what you do to me,_

_What you do to me_

He's done. Everyone's clapping. What do I do? Oh god, now he's looking at me from the podium. Oh god . . . damn eyes! He can't know that he can practically hypnotize me!

"Bella! Go to him! Say yes!"

"Go for it Bella!"

"C'mon! Go to the podium!"

I'm shoved onto the podium. Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god.

"Bella?" he says cautiously. But his voice still rings out across the parking lot. The mike's still on.

"Yes?" I whisper.

"Homecoming?"

"Okay."

"She said yes!!!!" Edward shouts into the microphone. The parking lot erupts into cheers. A trombonist makes a high pitched slide on his instrument and starts whooping.

The break continues as everyone settles down. Of course the subject matter is still the song.

Edward cautiously approaches me. "Would you like to sit with me?"

"Sure," I reply

I find myself amazingly at ease with him. It's a new beginning.

**A/N: Yes! This really happened! And yes, Michelle, I know it's in present tense, so don't kill me about it! And this is my first fanfic, so let me know what you think.**


End file.
